paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Halloween Dance
This was one of my first Paw Patrol stories that I wrote, the original can be found here http://koho2001-2.deviantart.com/art/Pups-and-the-hallowen-dance-489576533 but im warning you if you engoy my recent stories seeing this will probably make you cringe (its so old and bad) anyway I decided to re-write it Summary Confetii and Poptart are hosting a halloween dance, Gadget sees his chance to tell Smiley his feelings and tries to take it. But things keep getting in his way and making it harder Characters Main * Smiley * Gadget * Mindy * Confetii Minor * Cookie * Sparkle * Gertrude Story *Smiley Title Card* Pups and the Halloween Dance Pupansnthehhalloweendancetitlecard.jpg ' ' Confetii bounced around the inside of the Lookout waiting for Gadget to come back. As the boston terrier stepped through the door Confetii jumped up to him smiling. “Sooo, are you coming?!” Confetii said smiling. “Coming to what?” Gadget said confused. “Oh right silly me!” Confetii said reaching into her pocket and pulling out an invitation and handing it to Gadget. Gadget opened the envelope folding the card open. He was hit in the face with a few pieces of confetti as he read the letter. In bright orange letters on a black background it said “You're invited to the biggest Halloween dance of the year, Hosted by Confetii and Poptart. About time you ask that special someone out" he smiled reading it. Blushing as he thought about asking Smiley out. “Sure...I guess..” He said hoping his blush wouldn't be very viable. Confetii smiled. “Awesome! See you there!” She said jumping up and bouncing off. Poptart got up out of the shadow smiling. *Scene change Smileys Badge* ' ' “So what did he say?” Smiley asked Poptart franticly in a whisper. “He said he's coming!” Poptart said excitedly, much louder than Smiley would have liked. “Shhh!” Smiley said tackling poptart and covering her mouth with her paw “Don't let him hear!” “Sorry..anyway I need to go help Confetii with the dance!” Poptart said leaving. Smiley told her it was okay as she left then she went back into her pup house laying down. She placed a paw over her heart and lying down. Thinking about her and Gadget dancing away during a slow song. Suddenly she sat up hearing a knock on her door. She sat up opening the door not thinking about who could come in. Gadget walked in. “Uh Hi.” He said. Smiley sat up immediately recognizing the voice. Blushing as he walked in. “I was wondering if you were going to the dance?” Gadget asked Smiley. She blushed covering her muzzle hoping it wasn't to suspicious. “Yeah..I guess..” She said. Gadget felt the blood rush to his face. “Great, I will be there to..um..I gotta go..” he said backing up a few paces then turning and leaving her pup house. Smiley layed back down on her bed covering her eyes. “I just made such a fool out of myself!” She scolded herself throwing a pillow over her eyes in embarrassment. ' ' *Scene change Confetiis Badge* ' ' “Oh Cookie you're so romantic.” Gertrude sighed falling into his arms. Cookie smiled. “Well it's hawd not to be when dating a pup as sweet as you!” He said planting a small kiss on her cheek. Confetti came up to the smiling. “I see you two are having a good time, thats great!” Confetii said smiling as the two continued to dance. Confetii continued walking around and talking to pups. On the other side of the room Bugsy and Sparkle were talking. “Soooo, are you going to ask him to dance with you?” Sparkle said nudging Bugsy. “M-Mabey..” She said blushing. “If you won’t, I will.” Sparkle said making Bugsy blush even harder. “Fine I will..later..” She said. Smiley opened the door trying to keep her dress from dragging on the ground. She quickly made it over to where Poptart was selling some treats whispering to her. “Is he here?” Smiley asked her. “Who?” Poptart asked handing a pup a glass of punch. “You know! Him!” Smiley said. “Oh right, yeah he's here!” Poptart said. “Good, where?” Smiley asked her. “Right behind you!” Poptart smiled handing another pup a bag of candy. “What!” Smiley said whipping around leaving her nose to nose with Gadget. She blushed hard seeing him decked out in a tux and tie. “Uhh..Nice to see you..” gadget said Blushing. “Y-Yeah..” Smiley said feeling her blush darken. “So um...do you want to dance later?” Gadget blurted out. “Um...sure...I gotta go now see you later!” She said turning away and running off into the crowd. ' ' *Scene change Gadgets Badge* ' ' “Steel! Steel!” Gadget called into the crowd. Steel waved from his spot. “Hey Gadget how did it go?” Steel asked him. “She said yes!” He said. Steel smiled giving Gadget a hug. “Awesome Bro Paw!” He said. Gadget git Steels paw in excitement as the two then went on to continue talking. ' ' *Scene change Mindy's Badge* ' ' Smiley walked around till she saw a wall that she could lean up against. She sighed trying to figure out what had just happened. He had asked her to dance with him. This was turning into the best night of her life. She opened her eyes and across from her was sitting a white and brown pup. She looked lonely so Smiley walked over to her. “Uhh, Hi there.” Smiley said looking down at her. “H-Hello?” The pup said looking up. “Whats your name?” Smiley asked her. “Mindy..” she said nervously. “My names Smiley, so how are you?” Smiley asked offering a paw to her. Mindy took the paw smiling. “I'm good.” She said standing up. “Awesome, you look kind of lonely do you want to get some punch?” Smiley said. Mindy noded and the two walked over to the table to get some punch. Poptart smiled seeing the two walk up. “I see you have a new friend!” Poptart said handing them each a glass of punch. “Oh where not fr..” Mindy started but Smiley cut her off. “Yeah, and I'm sure glad that we are!” Smiley said smiling at Mindy. Mindy turned to her smiling. “Thank you.” Mindy said taking a glass of punch. Smiley grabbed hers and the two went to go talk. They spent the next half hour talking to eachother. Soon Smileys ears perked up as one of her favorite songs came on. She thought about dancing to it with Gadget when suddenly she felt a paw touch hers. She looked over and saw Gadget. “You want to dance?” He asked. Smiley smiled standing up. She looked over to Mindy who nodded to her and she went with Gadget. The two danced for a while when Poptart grabbed the microphone smiling. “Alright, now for all of you couples out there heres a song for you!” She said. Smiley and Gadget both blushed looking at eachother. Gadget turned to leave but Smiley grabbed his paw. “Let's dance.” She said making him blush even more. Gadget wrapped his arms around her neck as she stayed on all fours so that they could be at the same height. They danced for a while when Gadget leaned back. “Gadget is something..” Smiley said. But Gadget cut her off. “Smiley...I love you..” He said closing his eyes blushing hard. “Gadget...You love me?” She said tears starting to form under her eyes. She leaned closer and pulled him into a hug. The two stayed like that for a while when Gadget pulled back. He looked into Smileys eyes before Kissing her. Smiley gasped in surprise then she worked into the kiss. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before Gadget let her go. The song ended and the two let go of eachother. That night was the best night, for both of them.